T.K. Takaishi
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi is one of the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna. He is a member of the DigiDestined. He is partnered to Patamon. Appearance Personality He is gentle, sweet-natured and generous. In Digimon Adventure 01, T.K. is the youngest Digidestened. He is very well liked by the other kids. True to his nature, T.K. provides the hope needed for all of the other Digi-destined, particularly in moments of despair. While T.K often appreciates the guidance and protection that his big brother Matt provides, T.K. can also feel suffocated from Matt’s “helicopter parenting”. He also hates it when Matt gets into a conflict or fight with Tai, the leader of the Digidestined. Although much of his physical appearance and voice have changed, his personality has remained. Among all of the Digidestined, T.K. remains one of the most calm, adaptable, and levelheaded. Due to his traumatic experiences as a child against the forces of darkness, he initially holds hostile if not homicidal feelings towards creatures born of the dark forces of the Digital World during the events of Digimon Adventure 2. He eventually overcomes these emotions due to his friendship with Cody Hida, who convinced him to see even as destructive a being as BlackWarGreymon as a sentient being capable of reason and redemption. In the end, he matured as a result and became a more balanced and thoughtful individual. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In Subzero Ice Punch!, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the DigiDestined, In Departure for a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Home Away From Home, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Out on the Town, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In A New Digitude, In Iron Vegiemon, In Old Reliable, In Family Picnic, In Guardian Angel, In Ken's Secret, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm Of Friendship, In The Good, The Bad, and The Digi, In His Master's Voice, In The Samurai of Sincerity, In Big Trouble in Little Edo, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Davis Cries Wolfmon, In If I had a Tail Hammer, In Spirit Needle, In United We Stand, In Fusion Confusion, In The Insect Master's Trap, In Arukenimon's Tangled Web, In Ultimate Anti-Hero, In Opposites Attract, In If I Only Had A Heart, In A Chance Encounter, In Destiny In Doubt, In Cody Takes A Stand, In Stone Soup, In Kyoto Dragon, In A Very Digi Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Dark Sun, Dark Spore, In The Dark Gate, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue By the age of 32, T.K. is a father of a young boy and an accomplished writer and novelist, having authored a series of books detailing the adventures of him and his friends in the Digital World. In this way, he serves as the official biographer and chronicler of the Digidestined's legacy. Trivia *He has the Crest of Hope. *He is the holder of the Digi-Egg of Hope. *In Digimon Adventure tri., he is a second-year student of Odaiba Junior High School. *He is only DigiDestined who has been a main character throughout the whole series. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters